


Perdidos

by Chestor



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Other, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestor/pseuds/Chestor
Summary: Un experimento fallido abre una brecha entre universos y los hermanos esqueleto se ven tremendamente afectados. Ambos se encuentran perdidos y separados en un lugar bastante familiar pero muy diferente. Las posibilidades de reencontrarse y volver a su verdadero hogar son escasas pero no imposibles, solamente deben permanecer...Determinados.





	1. Espaghettii

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale y sus personajes son propiedad de Toby Fox. Si aún no has jugado el juego en cualquiera de sus rutas, te invito a que lo hagas, te aseguro que pasaras un buen o "mal" rato.

**Espaghetti**

Otro largo y aburrido día en el siempre nevado Snowdin. Contra todo pronóstico ahí afuera hacía un lindo día, los pájaros cantan, las flores florecen. En días como estos los centinelas como Sans deberían estar en su puesto de vigilancia con los sentidos alertas, atentos ante la remota aparición de cualquier desafortunado ser humano, su respectiva captura y entrega al rey.

Sí. Debería. Quizá después de unos cinco minutos más o tal vez unos quince o veinte, su cama realmente no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir y él no tenía nada en contra de eso. Volteó su cuerpo en busca de una posición más cómoda tirando en el proceso un envase vacío de ketchup. Suspiró al encontrar la comodidad deseada y dejó que el sueño y la flojera tomarán control. El trabajo puede aguardar para después.

"¡Sans, huesos flojos. Despierta!"

La tranquilidad de la habitación desordenada fue rota por el estruendo de la puerta la cual fue abierta con un abrupto golpe que no causó reacción alguna por parte del esqueleto mayor quien permaneció inmutable envuelto en las sábanas.

"¡Sans, arriba!" Papyrus irrumpió estrellando la suela de sus botas con fuerza sobre el suelo, caminando con aire indignado hacia la esquina en donde su hermano mayor dormía en su colchón.  Con un gruñido adorable se posicionó a un lateral del colchón con las manos  apoyadas en los huesos de su cadera. "¡Llegaremos tarde a nuestro patrullaje!" Reclamó mirando hacia abajo con las cuencas entrecerradas.

"Cinco minutos más" Murmuró con la cara enterrada en la almohada volviéndose a girar para quedar boca abajo.

"¡Sans!"

Los leves ronquidos de Sans tomaron el control del silencio que quedó flotando después de que estos interrumpieran la diatriba de Papyrus. El sonido rápidamente se convirtió en fastidioso para el esqueleto más alto y lo demostró soltando un grito frustrado. Sans dejó escapar una risita y estiró los brazos para sujetarse de las agarraderas de metal unidas a la pared por encima de su almohada. De ante mano sabía lo que pasaría así que no se sorprendió cuando su hermano le tomó las piernas y tiró de su huesudo cuerpo en un intento de hacerlo salir de su nido mañanero.

"¡Sans... arriba!"

Sans bostezó sin soltar su agarre. Había instalado esas agarraderas de metal para evitar ser arrastrado por su hermano tan fácilmente. Sin decir que le parecía gracioso molestar al más joven.

Después de algunos tirones por parte del más alto, las tibias del centinela terminaron por ceder y fueron separadas de sus respectivos lugares provocando que Papyrus cayera sobre su trasero con las extremidades de su hermano en las manos.

"Hey, Pap…" Sans maniobró para darse vuelta y quedar apoyado sobre los codos. "Yo diría que estoy..."tibia" incapacitado para caminar"

"¡Sans!"

Papyrus gruñó mientras se ponía de pie sacudiendo sus ropas. "No tienes remedio" Suspiró colocando las extremidades debajo de su brazo izquierdo. "Ven aquí" Se acercó para recoger a Sans por debajo del otro brazo y salir a zancadas de la habitación del mayor.

"¡Tenemos un día ocupado hoy!" Hablaba animado bajando las escaleras. "Alphys llamó, dijo que quería mostrarnos algo genial" Ingresó en la cocina tras llegar a la planta baja.

"¿Sí? No creo que haya algo más genial que tú, hermano"

"¡Nyehe he he! Eso lo sé, Sans. Nada es más genial que el gran Papyrus" Infló el pecho, deteniendo su andar frente a la mesa del comedor adoptando un porte orgulloso.

"Eso tenlo por seguro, bro" Aún permanecía con las cuencas obscuras, hablando por inercia mientras su mente debatía entre el sueño y la vigilia.

"¡De todas formas!" Tiró del respaldo de una de las sillas que bordeaban la mesa redonda y depositó el cuerpo de su hermano con delicadeza sobre el asiento de madera clara. "Ella dijo que era importante y que quería que lo vieras" Arrodillándose sobre una rodilla recolocó los huesos faltantes de su hermano y los movió para verificar que las articulaciones funcionasen sin problema. Al verlos cumplir su función asintió satisfecho volviendo a ponerse de pie. "Iremos después de calibrar nuestros puzzles y de nuestra patrulla"

Sans encogió los hombros y cogió el tenedor a su izquierda "Está bien hermano". Papyrus sonrió y regresó a la cocina, en cuanto a Sans, el pequeño esqueleto evitaba cabecear en su lugar levantarse temprano no era lo suyo y su cuerpo lo sabía.

"¡Aquí tienes hermano!" Un gran plato lleno de espaghetti y albóndigas fue colocado frente al mencionado por un emocionado Papyrus. La pasta tenía un color más rojizo de lo usual y un aroma familiar flotaba en el aire.

Sí bien, las habilidades culinarias del hermano menor no eran las más espléndidas y puede que su gastronomía sea un asco si es la primera vez que se prueba, pero teniendo experiencia, paciencia y un inexistente estómago fuerte como Sans, es solo cuestión de acostumbrarse y de asesinar cada papila gustativa para probar bocado y dar el visto bueno para placer del otro.

"¿No vas a desayunar, Paps?" Preguntó después de que Papyrus siguiera de pie a un lado de la mesa.

"Yo emm... Sí, claro...es sólo que..." Jugaba nerviosamente con sus guantes balanceándose de un pie a otro.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"No. Bueno sí...eh... ¿Qué te parece el spaghetti, hermano?"

Sans se extrañó ante aquella interrogante. No era la primera vez que comía dicha pasta preparada por el menor y él ya era consciente su opinión sobre el platillo. Miró la comida humeante en el plato y después a su hermano. Podía ver qué el contrario se encontraba ansioso y expectante por su respuesta a lo que, con algo de desconfianza, hundió el tenedor y lo giró para atrapar entre los dientes del utensilio una buena cantidad de los fideos rojizos. Dio nuevamente una mirada rápida al esqueleto más alto quién lo observaba con las cuencas muy abiertas en emoción y una sonrisa soñadora. La expresión feliz de su hermano pequeño siempre será su mayor debilidad, así que, dando un suspiro se dispuso a ingerir la comida.

Para sorpresa del mayor y deleite del menor el espaghetti tuvo un efecto positivo en el gusto de Sans. Era cierto que la pasta estaba un poco quemada y que la presentación no era la más apetecible pero en compensación tenía un sabor bastante agradable, dulce y ácido a la vez. Era un sabor tan familiar para las que fueron sus papilas gustativas.

"¿Te gusta?" Papyrus preguntó ansioso, inclinándose hacia adelante. "¿Sans?"

"Lo siento bro, pero esto simplemente es..."  El tono apagado de Sans alertó al otro. Desde un principio supo que no debió agregar eso a su preciado espaghetti y ahora no sólo había arruinado su tan preciada pasta, sino que ha estropeado el desayuno de su querido hermano.

"S...Sans no..."

"¡Es sanstástico!"

"¿Qué?" El pánico de Papyrus se detuvo abruptamente transformándose en confusión.

"¡Mmm!... Eschto está deliciosho... hermano"

"¿En serio?" Ladeó la cabeza, observando con curiosidad al esqueleto mayor devorar la comida.

"¡Sí! ¿Qué le has puesto? Sabe diferente" Sorbió un fideo salpicando unas gotas de salsa sobre su rostro.

"¡Sans, come bien!" Riñó el cocinero evitando reír por la alegría que le provocaba la reacción de su comensal número uno. "Limpia eso" Del servilletero cogió una servilleta de papel y se la entregó. Sans recibió la servilleta y la pasó alrededor de su boca limpiando las gotitas rojas de salsa.

"Hey Paps ¿Puedo tener un poco más?" Nunca creyó que diría algo así por voluntad propia, normalmente declinaría la oferta de una segunda porción o la aceptaría ante la insistencia de su hermano para comérsela a regañadientes, sin embargo, ahí estaba él, extendiendo el plato en espera de más de esa pasta quemada y mal presentada.

Las cuencas oculares de Papyrus brillaron ante la petición de Sans y de inmediato tomó el plato vacío en sus enguantadas manos. "¡Por supuesto, hermano! ¡El gran y generoso Papyrus siempre compartirá de su espaghetti especial!"

"¿Así que especial, eh?" Inquirió el mayor de los dos en afán de descubrir el milagro, porque no había otra forma de llamarlo, que hacía que sus papilas gustativas revivieran de la muerte.

"Sí, desde ahora lo declaro como... ¡Espaghetti ultra especial!"

"¿Y qué es lo que lo hace ultra especial?"

"Oh, eso fácil. ¡Nye he he!" Carraspeó, haciendo una pausa dramática antes de revelar su secreto culinario. "Lo que lo hace especial es.... ¡El ingrediente Papyrus!" Anunció, haciendo ademanes estoicos con las manos "Y lo que lo hace ultra especial es, que es hecho por mí. ¡El gran Papyrus!"

Papyrus era ingenuo pero no tonto, no tenía la intención de revelar su condimento secreto, un buen chef nunca revela sus recetas, además, conocía muy bien a su hermano sabía que en cualquier segundo desistiría de saber la identidad de su condimento clasificado por la simple flojera de indagar más a fondo. Y como si hubiera visto una visión del futuro, a los minutos de haber regresado con un plato para él y la segunda ración de Sans, éste último no mostró más interés en averiguar el ingrediente secreto, al parecer el más bajó puso toda su atención en los fideos rojizos en su plato.

Papyrus podía sentir crecer su ego con cada comentario, alago, gesto o expresión positiva por parte de Sans y su felicidad iba en aumento, pues dos raciones no fueron suficientes para calmar el sorprendente apetito repentino de su hermano, sino que tuvieron que ser tres porciones en total para satisfacer el hambre del mayor.

Sin duda, ese había sido el mejor desayuno para ambos, era una buena señal para iniciar un gran y fructífero día. Quizá hoy era su día de suerte ¿Qué podría salir mal?  


 


	2. Laboratorio

El tiempo corrió rápido y el día avanzó sin contratiempos. Como era costumbre Papyrus recalibró cada uno de sus puzzles y prosiguió con su guardia alrededor del bosque de Snowdin. Hoy era su día libre de entrenamiento así que tendría tiempo extra para poder formular nuevas pruebas que podrían sustituir a alguno de sus puzzles viejos, quizá probaría con la nueva máquina de Alphys. Aquella máquina compuesta por baldosas que cambian de color se veía prometedora, un verdadero reto aleatorio. Era emocionante, ni él sabría la respuesta a dicho puzzle y ver a un humano intentar resolverlo sería fantástico. Necesitaba hablar con Alphys para pedirle el equipo y un poco de ayuda para instalarlo. Trataría el tema con ella después de que les muestre esa cosa tan genial de la que hablaba en la mañana.

Por el contrario, el centinela más viejo reposaba dormido sobre sus brazos en su puesto de vigilancia a las puertas de las ruinas. Había conseguido matar el aburrimiento con la habitual charla de chistes con la misteriosa voz proveniente del interior de las ruinas. Quien fuese que fuera el monstruo detrás de las grandes puertas de piedra, siempre ofrecería a Sans un buen rato de entretenimiento con chistes y anécdotas graciosas, siendo los chistes la especialidad de ambos puesto que a veces realizan competencias humorísticas en donde cada uno saca sus mejores chascarrillos y luchan por hacer reír al otro. Honestamente nunca ha habido un ganador como tal, usualmente los dos terminan riendo de todos los chistes contados sin importar si fue bueno o una completa basura humorística. Lo importante era que los dos lograban salir, aunque sea por unas horas, de su soledad y disfrutar de una graciosa compañía olvidándose de todo lo demás.

Sí, esa era una agradable y placentera forma de matar el tiempo durante su turno en el puesto de centinela sin embargo y como todos los monstruo en el subsuelo su compañera de chistes tenía cosas que hacer algo sobre un pastel de canela y caramelo o "canemelo", como ella suele llamarlo.

Por lo menos ambos pudieron pasar un buen rato en compañía del otro antes de que cada uno retomará sus actividades cotidianas. Ahora sólo restaba esperar a que su turno termine para que pueda continuar con su descanso en su reconfortante colchón o tal vez en el sofá, hace unos días que no duerme en el sofá. Lo consideraría, no era mala idea.

Sans siguió con su quincuagésimo sueño del día, haciendo interrupciones cortas a su letargo para beber un poco de ketchup y quedar dormido segundos después. Agradecía traer siempre consigo sobres de la salsa en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, de esta forma le era más fácil consumirla a la hora y lugar que fuera, además de ser más práctica que el envase completo.

Recién había terminado de beber el contenido de uno de sus sobres y estaba preparándose para volver a dormir cuando la voz chillona de su hermano interrumpió su acción.

"¡Sans!" El más alto caminaba a zancadas, haciendo crujir la nieve bajo sus botas. "¡¿No me digas que estás durmiendo?!" Gritó mientras ganaba cercanía. El bulto desparramado sobre la repisa y los leves ronquidos contestaron a su pregunta casi de inmediato. "¡Agh, Sans! ¡No puede ser, despierta!" Llegó hasta donde se encontraba el centinela mayor posicionándose frente al puesto de vigilancia con los brazos cruzados.

"He he ¿Qué pasa hermano?" Sans habló sin levantar la cabeza.

"¡Tú ya sabes lo que pasa, hermano! Ya han pasado ocho días sin que recalibres tus puzzles. ¿Se puede saber qué haces?"

"Relajo los párpados"

"¡Tú no tienes párpados!"

"He he he...Tienes razón" Levantó la cabeza mostrando su perpetua sonrisa con pereza.

"¡Ugh....Sans!" Refunfuñó, pisando fuerte varias veces en su lugar. "¿Y si viene un humano? ¡Quiero estar preparado!" Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro haciendo movimientos exasperados con las manos. "¡Te la pasas siempre vagando y sin hacer nada! ¡¿Cómo esperas que lograremos capturar un humano si sigues de esta forma?!"

Otro empaque de ketchup fue abierto por las falanges de Sans mientras esperaba a que su hermano terminara su rabieta. Sí bien, su interés por capturar humanos no es tan grande, el de su hermano pequeño sí lo es.

"Y de esa forma yo ¡El gran Papyrus! Podré convertirme en un miembro oficial de la guardia real. Tendré decenas de amigos, mis niveles de popularidad subirán hasta las nubes, tendré el respeto que me merezco, Undyne estará orgullosa de mi" Miraba con añoranza el firmamento artificial deseando con todas sus fuerzas que cada uno de sus deseos se cumpliera con gratificación. "Por ese motivo, hermano, tú..." Dirigió su atención de nuevo al centinela contrario encontrándose que éste volvió a quedarse dormido. Reprimió varios gritos, aguantando la respiración de momento mientras pataleaba en la nieve en una especie de berrinche frustrado cuando terminó de liberar su enojo, resignado, cargó a su hermano en brazos el cual de inmediato se abrazó al huesudo cuello del más alto envolviendo las piernas por debajo de las costillas y metiendo la cara en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello. Sí a Sans le preguntaran sobre el mejor sitio para dormir él respondería que su hermano está por encima del objeto más cómodo del mundo.

"Flojo...Uno de los dos tiene que ser el responsable y ese obviamente soy yo" Suspiró, dando una palmadita en el cráneo del mayor. "Vamos hermano, no hay que hacer esperar a Alphys" Rodeó protector la espalda de Sans con un brazo mientras que el otro fue usado como base para evitar que el huesos flojos de su hermano resbalara por accidente.

Fue así como Papyrus emprendió el viaje hasta Hotland con Sans aferrado a él. El trayecto fue tranquilo y sin mayores inconvenientes. Una de las tantas lloviznas los sorprendió mientras cruzaban Waterfall por lo que tuvo que detenerse a comprar una sombrilla en la tienda de Gerson, por suerte siempre cargaba unas cuantas monedas de oro en el interior de su traje de batalla solamente tuvo que maniobrar un poco para poder sacar las monedas sin despertar a su hermano. Fuera de eso, atravesó sin problemas el campo de flores eco y el vertedero hasta llegar por fin a la periferia de Waterfall y atravesar la frontera entre Waterfall y Hotland no sin antes dejar la sombrilla a un lado del puente que conecta a ambas regiones, alguien además de él podría utilizarlo en su travesía por el húmedo Waterfall. Lo que sea por ayudar. Asintió para sí mismo, contento con su buena acción número dieciséis del día y prosiguió con su trayecto tomando dirección hacia el sur rumbo al laboratorio real.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos andando logró divisar la gran estructura blanca que contrastaba con los colores cálidos de su entorno.

La palabra Laboratorio en grandes letras rojas y brillantes era la única decoración sobre la superficie lisa de las paredes metálicas.

"¡Alphys. Soy yo, el gran Papyrus. Abre la puerta por favor!" Le gritó a una de las cámaras de vigilancia en una de las esquinas del marco de la puerta. Sans se movió sin despertar, acomodándose mejor en el hombro del otro. Unos segundos pasaron y las puertas dobles se deslizaron para dejar ver a la pequeña científica.

"Ho...Hola P... Papyrus"

"¡Alphys ¿Cómo estás?"

"B...Bien" Sonrió con timidez haciéndose a un lado para dejar ingresar a sus amigos. "Pa...Pasa Papyrus. Me alegra verte ¿Có... Cómo estás?"

"¡Extraordinariamente bien! Gracias" Avanzó más allá de las puertas metálicas, cerrándose éstas a sus espaldas.

"Veo que... que Sans también se encuentra muy bien"

"Sí, el muy flojo se quedó dormido" Frotó círculos pequeños en la espalda de su hermano mientras avanzaba por el pasillo junto a su amiga.

"¡Oh! Amm...Es...Espero no molestar con su...con su descanso"

"¡Ja! No me hagas reír Alphys. Ya conoces a Sans"

"Ci... Cierto... Jeje... supongo que no será molestia"

"Por supuesto que no"

Los dos iniciaron una plática amistosa en su camino a la sala de recepción, Papyrus hablaba sobre lo que había realizado ese mismo día y aprovecho la conversación para pedirle a la científica su nuevo invento mecánico que utilizaría como prueba en el bosque.

"¿En... en serio quieres probarlo?" La sorpresa era evidente en sus facciones.

"¡Pero claro que sí! Suena verdaderamente interesante un puzzle como ese. ¡Un puzzle aleatorio! ¡Nye he he he! Y además, a pesar de que tengo una habilidad innata para crear magníficos puzzles este es especial porque está hecho por tí y tu gran talento científico"

"Oh...jeje...su...supongo" Su sonrisa tambaleó de momento ante la declaración de su huesudo amigo. Sabía que no debió alardear absurdamente el día en el que mencionó tal máquina y menos ofrecerla a Papyrus. Sin embargo, su traicionera lengua aflojó a la mentira a causa de la presencia de cierta guerrera que acompañaba al esqueleto aquel día. Undyne parecía muy complacida con la función del artefacto y alagó su ingenio y originalidad. Esto causó en la científica un efecto positivo que sólo duró unos segundos pues, dicho artefacto a penas y era funcional. Tenía que resolverlo rápido y hacer lo posible para que al menos lograra encender sin explotar o hacer un corto circuito.

Los dos tomaron asiento una vez que llegaron a su destino. El cuerpo de Sans fue dejado en el sofá con gentileza por su hermano, mismo que hacía el intento de despertarlo con leves palmadas en la cabeza y algún que otro reproche leve.

"¿Uhmm?.... ¿Ya estamos en casa?" Preguntó después de bostezar y estirar sus extremidades.

"No. Estamos con Alphys en el laboratorio"

"¿Uhm?" Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado poniendo la vista en la antes mencionada. "Hey Alph"

"Ho... Hola Sans" Sonrió y agitó una mano en saludo. "Qué bueno verte de nuevo"

"Huesudamente igual"

Papyrus golpeó su rostro con la palma de su mano y resopló. Ese chiste sí que fue malo. "Saaanssss"

"Je je je Lo siento bro. Desperté de buen húmero"

"¡Sans!"

"Vamos hermano, estás sonriendo"

"¡No es cierto!"

"Sí, si lo es"

"¡Qué no!"

"Espera un momento ¿Qué es eso en tu rostro Pap?"

"¿Qué cos..."

"Una Sansrisa"

"... ¡Ahhhhh! ¡¿Por qué, Sans?! ¡¿Por qué?!"

El mayor de los hermanos reía de buena gana por la reacción exagerada del otro y Alphys no pudo evitar reír de igual manera.

"En fin ¿Qué era la cosa genial que querías mostrarme Alph?"

"Oh sí... ehm... Pa... Papyrus. Te...Tengo el instructivo del puzzle en mi oficina... ahh... Pu...Puedes tomarlo para que en...entiendas mejor su funcionamiento"

"¡Wowie! Gracias Alphys"

"Mi... Mi oficina está saliendo, su... subiendo las escaleras a mano derecha, la...la tercera puerta a la iz... izquierda"

Emocionado y a paso alegre salió de la habitación. Cuando las pisadas del más alto fueron imperceptibles para los dos monstruos restantes en la sala el ambiente ameno y relajado fue suplantado por uno tenso y pesado.

"Bien... ¿Qué cosa es tan importante como para sacar a mi hermano?"

"No...No es eso...bueno, sí lo es pero....pero sé que no te gusta in... involucrar a Papyrus en esta clase de cosas"

"Ok... Prosigue"

Alphys aspiro lento antes de hablar. Tenía una mezcla desagradable de ansiedad, emoción y nerviosismo en el fondo de su estómago. Le causaba entusiasmo la reacción de Sans pero al mismo tiempo temía decepcionarlo y causar falsas ilusiones una vez más. La posibilidad del fracaso es del cincuenta por ciento, si llegase a fallar no habría valido la pena todos los sacrificios que se habían hecho, todos los esfuerzos, todas las esperanzas, todos los sueños se irían a la basura y no estaba segura de resistir un fracaso más de su parte. Suficiente tenía con el peso de las amalgamas en su conciencia. Sin embargo, ya estaba hecho, mandó a traer a Sans para informarle que todo estaba listo y no lo haría desperdiciar su tiempo en vano. Lo único que queda es...probarlo.

"Yo...Uhm...La...La máquina está lista"


End file.
